


Insensibile

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Falco autolesionista [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Self-Harm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I tetri pensieri di Sasuke.Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.Prompt: 29. Vene
Series: Falco autolesionista [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464481





	1. Insensibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: |-|...We won't Feel this pain.. (Anymore)..|-| BY AngelJasiel; https://www.deviantart.com/angeljasiel/art/We-won-t-Feel-this-pain-Anymore-802018065.

Insensibile

“Se mi tagliassi le vene qualcuno mi piangerebbe? O m’importerebbe se lo facessero?

Sento così tanto freddo e non riesco a provare nient’altro” disse Sasuke.

Stringeva con una mano un kunai, mentre guardava il polso dell’altra. “Sì, magari così tornerebbe a battere il mio cuore nel petto. Non riesco a bere, mangiare, non ho mai voglia di fare niente.

Solo alle volte torna a bussare il ricordo di una vendetta, ogni volta sempre diversa. Ho bisogno di uno scopo, uno qualsiasi”. Le sue labbra erano arrossate, come le iridi dei suoi occhi.

I capelli gli aderivano al viso pallido ed esangue.

[101].


	2. Self harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Sad Brothers BY CameDorea; https://www.deviantart.com/camedorea/art/Sad-Brothers-361362445.

Self harm

< Sono l’ombra di ciò che ero. Mio fratello si è sacrificato per me ed io… sono rimasto un buono a nulla. Non ho fatto altro che piagnucolare per tutta la vita.

Tutti giudicano, tutti parlano. Nessuno che veramente capisca.

Quando mi vengono incontro, mi ricattano moralmente. Non mi comprendono veramente. Si aspettano che io stia meglio schioccando le dita > pensò Sasuke.

Stava sdraiato su un fianco.

Un kunai sporco di sangue era abbandonato a un paio di passi da lui, mentre il liquido vermiglio si allargava in una pozza sotto di lui sgorgando dalle ferite ai suoi polsi.

[100].


	3. Giudizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori  
Numero Parole: 103  
Prompt: 15. Coltello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/annria2002/art/EMO-sasuke-176565631; EMO sasuke BY annria2002.

Giudizio

Kakashi sfilò il coltello dalle mani di Sasuke e lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi, l’espressione corrucciata ed il viso in ombra.

“Lo sai che questo è molto egoista da parte tua?” domandò.

Sasuke guardò il proprio riflesso nel metallo dell’arma e ribatté: “Voi siete gli egoisti ad obbligarmi a soffrire”. Indietreggiò. Dei segni candidi risaltavano sui suoi polsi. “Ti senti superiore, vero _sensei_? Sei convinto di sapere sempre cosa sia giusto e cosa sbagliato! Tu non hai mai sofferto come me!” gridò.

Kakashi negò col capo. “L’ho fatto e ho commesso gli stessi errori. Per questo non voglio che tu li ripeta”.

[103].


	4. Follia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.  
Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
Prompt: 13. "Entropy increasing, how long before I'm dust?," (Imogen Heap, Neglected Spiace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/aikaxx/art/Sasuke-sketch-319478917; sasuke uchiha BY AikaXx.

Follia

_"Entropy increasing, how long before I'm dust?"._

Sasuke guardava con aria smarrita le bende candide che gli avvolgevano il braccio, le sciolse, guardando i tagli sporchi di sangue rappreso.

Scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

< L’ultimo… suo fratello doveva essere uno shinobi… Itachi è un assassino… Il Villaggio della foglia… Sono tutte bugie… è impazzito… Poverino… L’ultimo rimasto della sua Casata… Gli Uchiha sono perduti… >.

Sasuke gridò e si accucciò a terra, tremando. Riprese fiato lentamente, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Si rialzò in uno stato di agitazione, raggiunse un cassetto e ne trasse un flauto. Si arrampicò sul tetto della casa e, sotto la luce della luna piena, iniziò a suonare.

Pioveva.

[109].


	5. Ferita accidentale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
Prompt: 184. A ha problemi esistenziali, B cerca di risolverli  
Ispirato a: Naruto ~ BY AikaXx; https://www.deviantart.com/aikaxx/art/Naruto-326755925.

Ferita accidentale

Sasuke cercò di conficcarsi il kunai nel braccio.

Naruto gli fermò la mano, mentre Sasuke si dimenava. La lama affondò nella spalla di Uzumaki, che trattenne un grido, dando vita ad un basso gemito.

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi e perse la presa sull’arma, che cadde a terra, la lama ancora sporca di sangue.

“I-io non… non volevo…”. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.

Naruto scrollò le spalle e gli fece un sorriso gentile.

Sussurrò: “Questo è solo un taglietto. Lo preferisco al vederti stare male”. Cercò di abbracciarlo, ma l’altro creò una barriera di chakra.

Naruto esalò: “Voglio solo poterti aiutare”.

[102].


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
Prompt: 182. A si addormenta, B le accarezza i capelli  
Ispirato a: losing sleep BY athravan; https://www.deviantart.com/athravan/art/losing-sleep-23365890.  
Scritta sentendo: Calm and Relaxing Music from Hollowknight; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZjpMCu2JRc.

Sleep

Sakura guardò Sasuke addormentato nel letto. Il giovane indossava solo dei boxer e la pelle ignuda mostrava innumerevoli cicatrici pallide, era così magro che s’intravedevano le ossa.

< Perché non permetti a nessuno di aiutarti? Vogliamo tutti solo vederti stare meglio.

Io soprattutto… Perché non capisci che ti amo? >. Le sue iridi color smeraldo erano liquide. < Non sono abbastanza per te? Non posso renderti felice? >.

Accarezzò la testa di Sasuke, passandogli la mano tra i capelli mori umidi di sudore.

Il giovane stava raggomitolato su se stesso, stringendo a sé un cuscino.

< Vivo o morto, Itachi è sempre tra noi >.

[105].


End file.
